


Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced, Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave's struggling to sleep at night.He keeps remembering something that happened in his past...





	Memory

Dave come here. Now.

Dave Stop fucking struggling get in here.

Stop fucking fighting it. It’s not cute.

I got you a new little gift.

Let me put it on- stop fucking fighting me.

Oh- there? Right there’s good?

Feels good around your cock right?

I can crank up the speed if you're a good boy for me.

Okay... settle down.... good boy...

Well relax and it won’t hurt so much!

You want me to pull my fingers out? You should see your face, grade A fucking whore.

Why should I be gentle?

Oh! I hit your spot my first try!

Listen to you bitch and moan at the same time.

Be a good cockwhore, Dave and take it.

It’s too much for you? Dave that’s why we have to keep practicing if you want to be a good camera whore like your big bro.

Cum before I do and I throw you off the roof and make you climb your way up afterwards again.

Just pretend I’m that Egbert kid fucking yea’.

What him to bend you over and make you moan like the cumslut yeah' are?

Wanna take Egbert's load?

He’d probably get so desperate to cum he would neglect your cock and dominate your ass, you like that?

You’d be a good little whore for him?

You want him to destroy your hole?

Or do you want to fuck him like I fuck you?

Oh no, Dave. I’m not gay. I don’t want your big fat cock, it’s too much for me!

Stop it hurts!

Yeah. I bet that kid can’t take a cock but that’s what makes it so good.

Making him take it.

You want him to take your whole fucking load?

Mmmm... beg for my fucking load.

Beg for my load and it’ll be over.

Beg for it.

Yeah.

Fucking take it, Dave.

Yeah.

Yeah you fucking want it.

You need it!

Okay get up, it’s over. That’s what you wanted isn’t it?

Why would I finish you off?

Get out.

Okay. Here’s your two options, walk away and bitch all day or fuck my face and relinquish your right to complain.

We’ll be even.

Oh. I’m fucking sick? I’m not the one who said he’s getting raped and than demanded more.

You made me take your load we’re even so shut the fuck up or I’ll take a photo of your cock and send it to John.

I bet he’d be so disgusted by it he wouldn’t want to talk to you- you know I could seduce him for you... I am pretty good at making men turn, you know that.

I could get him to send you dick pics.

I could pretend to be a girl and get it out of him he’s probably stupid enough to buy it...

Awwwww do you want him to love you for you?

Dave, you know that won’t happen.

Little broken cum guzzling sluts like you don’t get good boys like him. John likes nice virgin girls and you know it.

John doesn’t like guys either, he isn’t flirting with you he’s mocking the idea of ever being with you.

Here, how about I start pestering him today?

I pretend to be a cute girl I teach you how to talk to him and we can seduce him together, just think of it as roleplaying.

Well. We're going to do it now.

That or we can spare on the roof, your pick.


End file.
